Absorbent articles having an aromatic function and a cooling function are known. For example, PTL 1 describes an absorbent article comprising a cooling material that includes a refrigerant, between a front sheet and a back sheet. In the absorbent article of PTL 1, the refrigerant is protected in water-disintegratable polymer cells, the refrigerant being released after having contacted with body fluid or the like from the user.